Revenge Of The Skelian
by LadyVoorhees
Summary: Seeking revenge on Master Vile and Rita Repulsa powerless Illyria searches for the only two men that are willing to help her regain her powers, Lord Zedd and Rito Revolto. AU-OC/Zedd-Language-Violence-Romance-Rated M for Later Chapters
1. Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Angel Grove, or any of its affiliating characters, planets, or galaxies and I sadly and unfortunately do not make any money from these writings.**

Yes I know I originally had this up quite some time ago then took it down because I didn't think I'd get to work on it more. But I love this one sooooo damn much I had to put it back up there. I am getting more done on it. Slowly but it's better than nothing and I'm hoping if it's up here and people are reviewing it again I'll get more done faster. This is my insane logic. I'll let you read now:

Ok so first off this story starts off during season three of MMPR episode 26 "Another Brick In The Wall" and yes I tweaked a few little things to make it work but any who enjoy!

**Chapter One: Just The Beginning**

Illyria ran as fast as she could cursing at herself knowing she wouldn't make it in time as usual. Her black hair bounced at her shoulders and her light blue eyes and red pupils were determined. She could hear the Tengas and Power Rangers fighting just around the corner. That's when she heard Goldar making his departing remarks.

"Just wait till next time Rangers you won't be so lucky!" He growled just as she made it around the corner and grabbed onto the nearest Tenga, but they teleported away leaving her there holding nothing but air.

"Curse the moons of Skelia! Dammit! I was so close!" She screamed watching the teenage Rangers teleport away envious of their power. "Zordon hands out power to undeserving teenagers and I'm stuck on this lousy planet!" She scratched her sharp nails around the trunk of a tree as she passed it making her black fingernail polish crack off and reveal her shiny pointed metal nails. Looking down at them she huffed and sat on a nearby bench and stared up at the sky as she played with the purple stone she wore around her neck, the only thing from her home world she had left.

She felt so useless and trapped. It had been almost two years since she had crash landed on Earth. She was on planet Onyx when she overheard the wretched news that Zedd was going to marry Rita Repulsa. A few of the creatures and monsters there were leaving to attend their wedding and she hijacked one of their ships to make her way to the moon and possibly stop their betrothal. Unfortunately the ship malfunctioned when it exited the portal to their galaxy and overshot the moon making her crash land in the ocean on Earth.

Illyria had only been in Angel Grove for a few months after going through the hell of traveling powerless halfway across that miserable world to get there. The only thing she had to do to help pass the time was to hang around the stupid Power Rangers hoping they'd get attacked so she could possibly get a hold of Goldar or Rito when they made their appearances. But of course she was highly unsuccessful and always just barely missed them; she'd kill to just be able to teleport again. She got to her feet and headed to the Youth Center to find the Rangers knowing they'd most likely be there as usual.

She sat drinking a smoothie in the corner rather disgusted as she watched the new Pink Ranger Kat put together a cleanup crew to help put together a home she designed for the homeless. Looked like she'd be spending unwanted time out in the sun watching the Rangers and their friends do their good deeds until Rita and Zedd decided to attack them again. She spent the night in one of the abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town making the time pass by scratching pictures into the walls and reducing any pieces of wood she could find to splinters taking her anger out on them.

It was all she really could do, it's not like she ever slept, the rare times she did she had nightmares of her last days on her home world Skelia. Master Vile destroyed her planet and her entire race forty thousand years ago by making the gravitational pull of her planet so strong that its three moons were drawn to its surface and broke the planet to pieces then he blasted the rest to oblivion. She only escaped by accidentally teleporting herself onto Master Vile's ship as he sat watching her planets demise. Bent on revenge on Vile she pretended to be grateful towards him and he took her back to his home planet. There she learned more about her power and how to use it to get what she wanted and began conquering planets in nearby galaxies. Rito had accidentally told her about a few planets that Vile had already conquered and his plans for them and as her revenge she destroyed all of them resulting in Vile imprisoning her and stripping her of her powers. As another attempt to get revenge she tried to steal Rita's staff to use to restore her power with it and ended up getting teleported to a faraway planet stranded and powerless by Rita.

Finally the sun came up and she took her time getting to the Youth Center stopping to steal a few new clothes knowing it would be miserable being out in the sun all day. Now dressed in a black tank top and a matching skirt and boots she sat watching Kat assign duties to everyone and she followed them to the construction site. The sun was killing her eyes and she quickly tripped the nearest person, which happened to be Skull, and took his sunglasses. She stood to the side and watched as all the goody goods cleaned up the graffiti on the walls and planted trees and shrubs.

Only thirty minutes had gone by when she sensed evil nearby and she looked around to see a large bush shaking and black feathers poking over the top of it.

"Tengas." She said happily to herself. Looking on the other side of the bush she smacked right into Rito Revolto.

"Hey! You're ruining my hiding spot!" He whined and took a step back. "Whoa hot momma and who might you be?"

"Rito Revolto what would your sister say if she saw you hitting on me?" She asked with a laugh as she took her sunglasses off.

"Illy is that you? I'd know those eyes anywhere! I thought after sis teleported you away I'd never see you again!" He said excitedly and picked her up in a hug.

"You smell awful!" She wrinkled her nose as he set her back on her feet.

"Why thank you! Hey I know what were going to do, you're going back to the Moon with me!" He explained.

"That's why I've been looking for you. You and Zedd are the only ones I know that'll help me get my powers back. But Rita…"

"Oh don't worry about her! Tenga come here." He said grabbing the nearest Tenga.

"Craw! What do you want? Who is she?!" He squawked.

"Take her up to palace and put her in Zedd's chamber." He commanded then turned to her. "Rita never goes in there." The Tenga grabbed onto her. "And make sure my cranky sister doesn't see you!" He warned before they were suddenly in Zedd's chamber.

"Thank you." She hugged the Tenga before he disappeared.

"Squaw, um… your welcome I guess…" He squawked before disappearing. Finally she was on the moon and she could sense everyone in the castle. She tiptoed out of the room and peeked around the corner seeing no one. Taking a few steps down the hall she could see the falcon zord and the blue bottle she guessed they were keeping Ninjor in. She was about to step into the main chamber when she heard Rita's horrific voice.

"I'm going to make that brat kitty Kat pay for being such a goody goody!" She cried.

"Yes my evil queen. Let's just hope your idiot brother doesn't screw your plan up, _again_." Zedd said sounding a bit annoyed. There was a sound of someone teleporting. "Hey what are you doing back so soon?! Get your useless self back down there!"

"Whoa Ed calm down." Rito said holding his hands up defensively.

"It's Zedd!" Rita and Zedd yelled in unison.

"Geeze sorry _Zedd_. But they're going to be busy for awhile with that place and it's _boring_." He whined. "But hey Zedd I got something for ya!"

"What you're finally leaving and never coming back?" He said with hope.

"Now Zeddy be nice to my baby brother. He's more useful than that gold baboon." Rita pointed out.

"Hey I help more than that pile of bones!" Goldar griped pointing his sword at Rito.

"Enough, what is it you numbskull spit it out all ready!" Zedd demanded glaring at him.

"Well uhm… I uh…" He leaned closer to Zedd and whispered. "Check your chamber." He giggled and took a step back.

"What why should I listen to you? What did you do to it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Zeddy what are you talking about?" Rita asked.

"Oh um nothing sis… nothing at all. Nevermind, I'll go back to Earth now bye!" Rito said and quickly teleported away.

"What's going on?" Goldar asked confused as to why Rito would be acting even stranger than he normally does.

"It's nothing." Zedd said sitting in his throne as Rita eyed him oddly then began looking through her telescope. He had a feeling from Rito's strange behavior that it had to be something he didn't want Rita to know about and began to wonder. Zedd rested his head in the palm of his hand. _He better not of done something to my chamber._ He thought to himself. Illyria listened to the whole conversation and returned to Zedd's chamber sitting on his rejuvenation bed wishing Rita would just leave. If she saw her she might send her away without a second thought. Luckily Rito liked her, in fact she knew he liked her a lot. He even fought to get her powers back from Master Vile when he first took them from her.

Zedd stared at the hall that led to his chamber when Goldar noticed and started staring with him. He started to ponder what Rito was trying to tell him.

"Oh I hate watching all this nice goody goodness she's doing! It's so appalling! I'm going to see what Finster's up to." Rita announced and Zedd waved her out of the room lost in thought. Once she was out of sight he stood and went straight for his chamber.

Illyria heard him approaching and stayed where she was and waited in anticipation. When Zedd entered his chamber there was a woman sitting on his rejuvenation bed looking at him with familiar eyes.

"Who are you? I take it you being here is Rito's doing?" He said pointing his staff at her threateningly.

"Zedd it's me… Illyria." She said calmly and he lowered his staff.

"You look so… different…" He sounded like he was in shock, almost like he was seeing a ghost.

"I had to change a few things to blend in on Earth." She explained.

"How long have you been there? Why didn't we detect you?" He was so confused. He had been told that she was dead. Killed by Master Vile, at least that's what Rita had told him. She explained everything and how she came to Earth originally meaning to try and stop his wedding.

"But why?" He asked still in shock. The only woman in the universe he even _thought_ about being with other than Rita was sitting in front of him when he thought she was dead for over the past twenty thousand years.

"You already know why." She said becoming anxious as he sat next to her.

"I thought you were dead…" Zedd tried so hard to take his eyes off of her but he couldn't afraid she might disappear and found himself leaning closer to her. Illyria noticed and held her breath for a moment.

"Who told you that?" She asked shaking herself making Zedd realize what he was doing and he straightened up.

"Rita…" He growled and his visor glowed red from his eyes that were hidden beneath it and Illyria stared into him. Before he could continue as an old reflex she put her metal nails through the grill of his mask taking hold of it. "… What are you doing?"

"When was the last time you took this thing off?" She asked curiously.

"Yesterday… why?" He asked in an attempt to stop her from removing it.

"Let me rephrase that, when was the last time you took it off around someone other than yourself?" She asked again her nails ready to unlock the mechanism that held it to his face.

"With you…" He replied quietly putting his hands over hers removing them from his mask. She tensed up at his touch and he hesitantly let go of her hands and she jumped to her feet.

"You should probably go back out there before I have the chance to do something stupid." Illyria suggested taking a step back from him. He looked her over now that she was standing and he could see all of her. She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her except in hideous Earth clothes and she had changed her hair. He didn't even want to think about Rita right now knowing that she had lied to him about Illyria's death.

"I'm going to have a little _talk_ with Rita." He said standing and heading for the door. "You stay hidden for now." She nodded and once he was gone she laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling holding her necklace close.

So many times she tried to imagine what it would be like when she saw him again. Never did she think that she would have such a drastic effect on him like she just did. She never thought it'd affect her so much as well. Zedd stood on the other side of the door dreading going back out there knowing he might not be able to control his anger towards Rita, but forced himself to sit in his throne and wait.

Illyria pondered what it would have been like if she made it in time to stop their wedding. It bothered her to think about what it was that made him want to marry Rita in the first place. From what she had heard on Onyx Zedd had banished her away in her dumpster and she returned two years later and they got married the same day she returned. It didn't seem right, Rita must've tricked him or something.

"Zeddy! Are those power brats done with their little project yet so we can get revenge on that unfaithful Kat?" Rita's voice echoed loudly interrupting her thoughts.

"No not yet." He said annoyed resting his head in his hand as he watched her use her telescope to check on the Rangers. Rita went on and on about how much she wanted revenge on Kat for joining the Rangers and Zedd did his best to keep his anger in check until he finally had an idea.

"Oh Rita my Queen, I have a surprise for you." He said and she turned to him.

"Ooh goody, I love surprises! What is it?" She asked sitting in his lap.

"Someone is here to help rid us of those power geeks once and for all! She's even more evil than all the monsters we've ever created combined!" He said happily realizing how true that last part was.

"_She_?! Who is she?! Better yet _where_ is she?" Rita asked suspiciously. Illyria had to hold back a laugh as she heard the jealous tone in Rita's voice. As for her helping them destroy Zordon's little army of idiots she realized that she could have already done so while she was stuck on Earth if she hadn't been so obsessed with getting to the moon, it'd be easy even without her powers.

"Well this could get interesting." Goldar laughed.

"Illy why don't you come on out here." Zedd asked and she slowly made her way out of his chamber. He stared intently at the hall to his chamber almost afraid he imagined seeing her in the first place unknowingly holding his breath until she walked into the room.

"Illy? As in _Illyria_?!" Rita screamed as she walked towards them trying to ignore the fact that Rita was sitting on Zedd's lap. Rita jumped to her feet and took a few steps back. "Zeddy are you insane! How did she get here? She's going to steal our staffs and our powers!" She explained holding her staff out defensively.

"Why would I do that when Zedd's probably going to give me my powers back anyways?" Illyria asked knowing at any second she could teleport her into another galaxy if she wanted to.

"He _what_?! Zeddy you have some explaining to do!" She screamed in her wretchedly awful sounding voice making Goldar wince.

"Um I think I should go down to Earth and make sure Rito doesn't mess anything up." Goldar said awkwardly.

"Oh no you don't you overgrown monkey! You're staying right here and making sure _she_ doesn't go anywhere!" Rita demanded and Goldar hesitantly made his way to Illyria.

"Touch me and I'll rip your wings off." Illyria threatened glaring at him and he stopped in his tracks.

"How did you get here?!" Rita demanded.

"Rito brought her here from Earth." Zedd explained. "She may be powerless but she can still help us get rid of the Power Rangers."

"There's no way she's any more help than you are! Do you know what she did to my father? She…"

"You father?" Zedd asked confused.

"Oh you didn't know? Master Vile is her father." Illyria explained.

"What?!" He yelled his eyes glowing red. "You lied to me Rita. You told me Vile killed her, when it was you who sent her to a different galaxy with no way back and no power at all!" He couldn't hold back anymore. "You at least owe her a chance to prove herself useful and if she is we'll give her her full powers back!"

"Fine! But if she doesn't do her job then I'm sending her even further away than last time!" Rita huffed and ran out of the room. Goldar went around to the back of the castle to listen in through the wall to hear what Rita was saying to Finster.

"Oh that girl is going to ruin all my plans! I can't believe she's still alive! How can I rule this galaxy through Zedd if people keep showing up and ruining my plans!" She asked.

"I'm sorry my queen, but Illyria could prove to be quite useful. Her methods are quite different than most from what I remember of her. She's never lost a battle ever, she could be the solution to all your problems. Let her wipe out the Rangers and then get rid of her if you can." Finster suggested.

"I suppose you're right. I just hope Zeddy doesn't mess things up." Rita said as Goldar went back to see what Illyria and his master were up to.

"What are we going to do Illy? She's never going to trust you." Zedd pondered still refusing to take his gaze off of her afraid she might disappear.

"Can't I just kill her?" Illyria asked with a smile.

"You know why I can't let you do that. I love her." He explained finally looking away from her.

"Yeah sure you do." She replied solemnly and made her way back into his chamber. Goldar used the back entrance to the chamber so Zedd wouldn't see him.

"So I couldn't help but notice how much you hate Rita." Goldar said making Illyria jump not realizing that he had joined her.

"I take it you feel the same?" She asked.

"Of course I do! Do you even know why they got married in the first place? Rita used a love potion that Finster made her on Lord Zedd. If it wasn't for Rito I never would've known. We had Finster make an antidote and we used it on him but he still says that he loves her. I think he was under the love potion for so long that it made him think that. Rita is so rotten she's only using him to take over the galaxy for herself. She's planning on using you too." Goldar explained as Illyria became angry and scratched into the wall with her nails making him cringe at the sound.

"She can try to use me all she wants, but she'll never get rid of me and I know Zedd won't let her." She said angrily.

"So I take it you and Lord Zedd have some sort of history together?" He asked curiously.

"Yes but Rita can't know about it. I originally was coming to the Moon to stop their wedding but something went wrong with the ship I stole and I've been stuck on Earth since." She explained angrily.

"Oh how I wish you could've stopped it, worst day of my forty thousand years of existence." He said tying to shake the memory from his head.

"I know the feeling..." She said sadly sitting on the bed. Goldar noticed her dampened mood and left the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. _A_ _love potion, of course she had to use one otherwise he'd never touch her. He has never even shown Rita his face, she probably doesn't even know that his mask comes off._ It gave her a little hope knowing he had never shown her his face giving her one thing over Rita. She was angry and needed to get out of the castle for a little while to calm down. Taking the back way out of Zedd's chamber she found a stair case that led out of the castle and to the Moon's surface.

As she walked around the outside of the castle she scratched her nails along its walls leaving deep scratch marks. She came along some large rocks and began ripping them to pieces with her nails taking her anger out on them. It was never easy for her to keep her anger bottled up and always ended up destroying things to let it out. By the time she destroyed most of them she was sitting in the dirt in tears. She was completely covered in Moon dust and sat there scratching a drawing of her and Zedd together on a rock then ripped it to pieces. A hand rested on her shoulder and she refused to turn around. Whoever it was she didn't want them to see her like that.

"Illy." Zedd said behind her.

"Leave me alone Zedd." She said with as much anger in her voice as she could not wanting him to how upset she really was. He never thought she'd be so emotional towards him after all this time. He was so used to being around Goldar, Rito, and Rita that the only emotions he ever saw were hate, anger, and defeat. It was tearing him apart dealing with all these new feelings he hadn't felt in so long now that she was there. Her hand rested on his atop her shoulder and he instinctively knelt behind her and stabbed his staff into the ground beside him.

Illyria took long deliberate breaths trying to calm herself down as he leaned her back into his chest. She stiffened and held her breath not knowing what to do. Zedd was done pretending. Never did he feel any of the things he does with Illyria even once with Rita. They've been together for almost two years now and Illyria had been there less than a day. He held her to himself and rested his head on hers.

"What am I doing out here? I knew I should've sent Goldar to come get you." He said making Illyria laugh a bit. She wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned into him even more making him wrap his other arm around her. Illyria finally turned around to face him. When he saw the streaks down her face from her tears through the moon dust on her face he instantly hugged her into his chest knowing he was the reason she was so upset. "Things would be different if I knew you were alive all this time." He explained and she wiggled out of his grip and grabbed him by the grill of his mask with her nails her forehead now resting on his.

"Illy, don't do it." He pleaded knowing that neither of them would be able to stop themselves if she removed his mask. She slowly released him and they sat there breathing heavily trying to get a hold of themselves as they stared into each other trying to get all the 'if only' and 'what ifs' out of their mind.

"We should probably go back inside." She broke the silence of their breathing and got to her feet followed by Zedd.

"Probably the best idea… for now…" He agreed pulling his staff out of the ground and looked Illyria over then held it out to her.

"What are you doing?" She eyed it unsure of what to do.

"You're filthy and still in those hideous Earth clothes." He explained and she understood.

"Thanks." She said feeling stupid for even thinking he was offering her his staff for anything else. Taking his staff in her hands she closed her eyes. A red energy swept over her and Zedd watched as the Moon dust disappeared from her skin and her clothes and hair morphed.

Illyria was now wearing a low cut black and silver armored top with a matching warrior skirt, boots, and gauntlets with an eye mask over her right eye. Her hair turned back to its original silver color with a head piece that now held the stone from her necklace in its center on her forehead with her hair sticking out of it every which way.

"Now I feel like myself again." She smiled and handed his staff back to him.

"You look deviously beautiful." Zedd said looking her up and down. "Let's get back to the castle before someone comes looking for us." He teleported them back to his chamber and they made their way out to the balcony. Luckily for them Rita wasn't there.

"So what exactly is Rita's plan?" Illyria asked looking through Rita's telescope seeing the Rangers cleaning up their homeless shelter or whatever they were working on.

"Whoa you look… um… different. Now you look like you belong here." Goldar said and Illyria caught his double meaning. "Basically go mess up the new Pink Ranger's little project once she's finished with it then try and get her to join us again or something like that." He scratched his head. She watched as Zedd sat uneasily in his throne.

"Hey sis! They're finally done! Come watch me and the Tengas destroy everything!" They heard Rito in the next room.

"It's about time!" Rita screeched and walked into the room with Rito in tow. "Where did she get her armor?!"

"I gave it to her." Zedd said defensively and Rita made a disgusted noise at him.

"Ooh I like it." Rito said happily clapping his hands together and put an arm around her.

"I can't believe you brought her to our castle when you know she's tried to steal my powers before!" Rita yelled and hit him in the head with her staff making him let go of Illyria and protect himself.

"Aww come on she's the only one that's nice to me! Plus she's not cranky and screaming all the time like you." Rito pointed out making Goldar laugh behind them. Rita reached her staff back to hit him again and this time Illyria grabbed it before it struck him in the head. Rito ran out of the way. "See! She's even protecting me." Illyria was tempted to yank the staff out of Rita's hands but decided against it and let go.

"Leave him alone." She warned. "Come on Rito let's get to Earth we have some remodeling to do." Holding her hand out to him he took it teleporting them to Earth together with a gang of Tenga Warriors.

"You know I think I'm really starting to like her." Goldar said with a laugh.

"Can it banana breath or else you'll be as powerless as she is!" Rita threatened. Zedd sat in his throne shaking his head starting to hate his situation with Rita and Illyria more and more as he realized how much he really didn't love Rita and how it was obvious on her part as well.

Illyria stood on the top of the brick wall as she watched Rito and the Tengas rip apart the yard. Soon the Pink Ranger went into her ninja form and began battling them until the other Rangers joined her. She stood there watching amused that they hadn't noticed her yet. Out of nowhere a blast came from Rita on the Moon almost hitting the Pink Ranger followed by two more that missed and one last blast hit the wall behind her making a monster out of the brick wall. She rolled her eyes wondering what kind of abomination Rita called a monster she had created now.

"Zeddy what is she doing she's just standing there doing nothing!" Rita griped looking through her telescope.

"Patience she knows what's she's doing." He growled back at her.

The Rangers took on a barrage of exploding bricks before deciding to morph. Only a moment later were the Black and Yellow Rangers turned into bricks by the Brick Bully.

"Now that's something I can work with." Illyria smiled as the White and Red Ranger attempted to avenge their friends and they were also turned into bricks.

"Come on we've got to get them back to the Command Center!" The Blue Ranger said quickly picking his fallen friends up off the ground followed by the Pink Ranger who grabbed the other two.

"I don't think so!" Illyria yelled launching herself off the wall and kicked the two remaining Rangers in the chest. She stood on top of them holding them down. "Well don't just stand there and gawk at me, get them!" She commanded the Brick Bully and he turned them into bricks beneath her feet. "Now go have some fun." She smiled and he began eating all the building supplies around the site. "Rito get over here and help me."

Rito jumped up and rushed over to her. "So the power brats are bricks? Cool! Now what?"

"Destroy them quick before Zordon teleports them to the Command Center!" She explained picking up the blue and yellow ones and began digging her nails into them. Crushing them in her bare hands she reduced them to dust as Goldar appeared behind her.

"Hey give me one of those there's no way I'm missing out on this!" He threw the red one in the air and sliced at it with his sword and it disintegrated when the pieces hit the ground. Rito stabbed his sword into the black one and it exploded. Illyria picked the white and pink ones up and looked to the sky.

"Rita, Zedd these are yours." She said throwing them high in the air and two blasts came from the Moon obliterating them in mid air.

"Now, can I have my powers back?" She asked staring up at the Moon with her hands on her hips and an evil smile on her face as Rito and Goldar danced happily in celebration around her. The Power Rangers were dead.

**~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~**

I'm sure you all either hate me or love me right now and that's ok if you hate me. But I've always rooted for the bad guy so I can't help myself. I always thought they never used the Brick Bully to his full potential I mean come on he can turn people into bricks! But also chose him cuz this is also the perfect episode after all the power transferring and Kat joining the team, and Rito is there and Vile has yet to be introduced so let me all know what you think so far? How about Zedd and Illy huh? Even Rito has a pretty good role so far. Reviews please please please it took me soo long to find the right place in MMPR time to get this fic started and did soo much research for it and I am soo in love with it already!


	2. Back To Normal

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, Angel Grove, or any of its affiliating characters, planets, or galaxies and I sadly and unfortunately do not make any money from these writings.**

And here we go! Chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Back To Normal**

"She actually did it! She killed the Power Rangers! I told you she'd do it, and just think of how much she could do if she had her powers! We could rule the entire universe!" Zedd yelled happily.

"When you say _we _you mean me and you right Zeddy?" Rita asked with suspicion.

"Of course I do…" He lied realizing that Rita might not keep her end of the deal in giving Illyria her powers back.

"I can't believe we _finally_ destroyed the Rangers!" Rita said happily.

"_We_?" Zedd asked knowing she'd attempt to take all the credit for it.

"It was _my _plan and _my_ monster. She just destroyed the brick Rangers." She huffed. Zedd rolled his eyes at her behind his visor and left it at that knowing there was no winning with her.

Illyria was enjoying watching Rito and Goldar do their victory dance when they both suddenly grabbed her and held her over their heads bouncing her up and down. She enjoyed it for a moment until she heard the sound of metal clinking together.

"What was that? Put me down!" She demanded and her eyes set on the golden coins that had fallen to the ground. "Their power coins." She ran to grab them but they were teleported away before she got her hands on them. "No!"

"Um what just happened?" Goldar stood with Rito looking rather confused.

"Their power coins survived, but Zordon must have them now. Hurry take me back to Zedd _now_!" She explained in a panic and Rito grabbed onto her and they were all in the castle again.

"I can't believe it. You actually did it. Those power brats are ancient history! Finally, _someone_ that can get the job done." Rita congratulated her.

"Shut up Rita, I held up my end of the deal and got rid of them. Now give me back my powers before…"

"Excuse me! Did you just tell me to shut up?!" Rita screeched and without hesitation shot Illyria with a beam of energy from her staff.

"No Rita!" Zedd yelled as Illyria was teleported away to who knows where. "Illy!" He screamed in anger as his whole body began to glow red.

"Bye bye Illyria. Ugh that girl gave me such a headache." Rita said with a laugh not even taking notice to Zedd's anger.

"That was a baaaad bad move sis…" Rito said hiding behind Zedd's throne with Goldar.

"That's the last straw Rita! I can't take this anymore!" Zedd yelled holding his hand out and her staff flew to him.

"What are you doing!?" She asked in shock.

" Something I should've done a long time ago! You were never planning on giving Illyria her powers back were you?!" Zedd demanded making her staff disappear.

"Of course not! Why would I do that? She messed up my father's plans and tried to steal my power! She doesn't deserve anything!" She screamed.

"And you don't deserve me!" He yelled back and turned to Goldar. "Goldar!"

"I'm already on it my lord!" He said perking up and ran into the next room.

"Zedd what are you saying?" Rita asked with a glare.

"I'm saying get out! I'm sick of your treachery and lies! You used Illyria and I bet you're using me too! Hell you had to use a love potion just to get me to marry you! You never had feelings for me at all did you?!" He screamed as Goldar returned carrying Rita's space dumpster.

"Alright you caught me! But when my dad finds out about this you're going to be sorry!" She admitted. "Squat, Baboo, Finster get your useless hides in here!" She screamed and they all three appeared.

"Yes my queen?" Finster asked then noticed the dumpster. "Oh dear, I take it we're going for a little trip then?"

"Like a vacation?" Squat asked.

"Ohh I love vacations!" Baboo said clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Yes a permanent one!" Zedd yelled and pointed his staff at them teleporting them inside and sealing it shut. A metal coating appeared around the dumpster and then a rock around it as an extra precaution and he launched it out the balcony window in the direction of the sun. "Good riddance."

"Um… Zedd…" Rito said hesitantly coming out from behind Zedd's throne where he was hiding.

"What?!" He demanded annoyed.

"Does this mean you're no longer my brother in law?" He asked innocently.

"No I'm not. And I won't be ever again!" Zedd replied sitting in his throne as he finally stopped glowing.

"Both of you go see if you can at least figure out which galaxy Rita sent Illy to." He said resting his head in his hand.

"Yes my lord, but first you should know that the Rangers power coins are still on Earth and Zordon has possession of them. That's what Illyria was trying to tell you." Goldar explained.

"Just great." He said with a sigh. "It's only a matter of time before Zordon finds some new brats. First we need Illy back. She can destroy the whole Command Center." He said pondering.

"Sorry my sister did that…" Rito said as he wracked his brain trying to think of where Rita might have sent Illyria. It bothered him that Zedd was so quick to banish her, but then again he knew that Illyria and Zedd had a sort of history together and Rita really was using him and would do anything in her power to keep Illyria away.

An hour had passed as Rito and Goldar attempted to scan different galaxies but it was almost impossible to find her while she was powerless. Rito paced back and forth and remembered that Rita had sent him away before.

"I got it! I know where Rita would send her. She's got to be on planet Tsarion that's the most desolate planet I know of, plus she sent me there once after she caught me playing with her staff. I was stuck there for a week before Dad even noticed I was gone!" Rito explained hoping he was right.

"You better be right. You and Goldar stay here and don't mess anything up. I shouldn't be gone long." He said grabbing his staff and teleporting away.

"Hey wanna play with Finster's Monstermatic and make some monsters of our own?" Rito asked playfully.

"Um… I should say no, but why not there are no Rangers to stop anything we do!" Goldar said happily and they headed to Finster's lab.

Illyria stared up at the purple sky and looked around her seeing nothing but red rocks and craters for miles and miles. There was no wind and no other sound than the sound of her breathing. Where ever she was she knew there was no getting off the planet without someone's help. She was sure Zedd would be furious with Rita and wondered what measures he'd take on her. At least last time Rita teleported her away she was sent to a moon of Eltar. She guessed Rita had hoped that they'd recognize her and do away with her but since she was powerless they let her have a small shuttle and she started her journey to find Zedd.

Sitting on a large rock she dug her nails into it and attempted to see if there were any other planets nearby but couldn't see much through the planets thick purple atmosphere but a faint glow of what might be a sun of some sort. It angered her that Rita had sent her away and there was a possibility that there may soon be new Rangers now that Zordon had the power coins. She knew Rita was using her, but she wanted those annoying Rangers gone for good so Zedd could have Earth and take rule of that galaxy knowing how long he had been after it.

Staring up at the unmoving sky she began walking until she found a large flat rock and used it as a bed staring off into nothingness. She laid there wondering if with Rita there that they could even attempt to find her knowing she wouldn't want them to look for her. For the first time in a long time she drifted to sleep and dreamed.

**Everything was perfect. Her and Zedd had Earth to themselves and Rita was dead by her hand. Then suddenly everything went black and lightning struck and in its quick light she saw Master Vile. The lightning began to strike all over illuminating him as he stripped her and Zedd of their powers and sent them to a prison dimension stuck with all of Rita and Zedd's failed monsters. The monsters wanted revenge blaming them for their failure and began to circle around them closing in…**

Illyria quickly jolted awake digging her nails into the rock beneath her to keep from falling off and felt a hand on hers.

"Illyria." Came Zedd's voice beside her.

"Zedd." She said happily sliding down the rock and wrapped her arms around him catching him off guard making him stumble backwards pulling her to the ground with him. "How did you find me?" She asked as he groaned beneath her.

"Rito." Was his one word reply as they both suddenly realized the position they were in. Illyria was about to roll off of him when he dropped his staff to the ground and wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Rita's gone, along with Finster and those two worthless baboons."

"You exiled her back to her dumpster I take it." She asked. "You left Rito and Goldar alone didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I couldn't just leave you here. But now Rita is gone and we…"

"I know… but first we need to worry about getting the power coins and getting rid of Zordon." She said stopping him from saying what he was about to say. It was what she wanted to hear but not until she could enjoy it fully with Zordon out of the way. "We should get back before Rito and Goldar have the chance to do something crazy."

"Unfortunately you're right. What was I thinking leaving those two alone unsupervised?" He shook his head and they got to their feet. He grabbed his staff and held her close as they teleported back to the moon. They appeared in Zedd's chamber. "Oh how I hate teleporting such far distances. It takes too long." He complained following Illyria out to the main chamber.

"Rito Revolto where are you?!" She asked aloud getting no response.

"Goldar get out here." Zedd demanded and he appeared with Rito.

"My lord, we've dispatched an army of monsters down to Earth to keep Zordon distracted until we can get the power coins back." Goldar explained hoping they wouldn't be too upset.

"And whose idea was this?" Illyria asked.

"Oh oh it was me!" Rito said holding his hand in the air excitedly.

"_You_ actually did something useful for once!" Zedd was in shock. "Make more and send them to different parts of the globe that'll really keep them busy." He laughed then turned to Illyria. "Time to get you back to normal." Rita's staff appeared in his other hand. "You might want to sit down for this." He said motioning to his throne not wanting to waste any time. She sat in his throne and braced herself remembering how painful it was when Vile took her powers from her. Unlike most she never needed a staff or something to harbor her magick in.

Her race was born with all their power. They were just never taught how to use it. If you were ever caught using your power for anything other than healing you'd be stripped of your powers. Not that her race was a peaceful one, but the man that was their leader before she was born figured out how to use his power to its full potential and almost obliterated their entire galaxy with it hungry for more. It was the reason Vile had destroyed her planet afraid of anyone being more powerful than him. Vile had taught her how to use her power almost to its full potential using her to conquer many planets. Once she learned from Rito that he had big plans for some of the planets she helped him over throw she destroyed them. It was then that Vile decided that she was becoming too dangerous and stripped her of her powers. Now she'd have to relearn to use it all over again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She said having second thoughts remembering her nightmare.

"Illy I know what you're capable of." Zedd reassured her. "And it doesn't scare me." He said with all seriousness and pointed both staffs at her and began giving her powers back before she could attempt to talk him out of it. To her surprise it wasn't painful but energizing. Soon Rita's staff had disappeared and Zedd stopped once the energies had completely encircled her. She smiled up at Zedd and teleported right in front of him and put her nails through the grill of his mask and he pulled her close. They stood there together breathing heavily.

"Um I hate to interrupt but I've got some bad news." Goldar said hesitantly. Illyria and Zedd slowly released each other and turned to face him recomposing themselves.

"Well spit it out." Zedd demanded.

"Zordon just sent a transmission out to Aquitar asking the Rangers on their planet to come and help him until he finds new power punks." He explained.

"Aquitians? They won't be hard to get rid of. Keep them out of the water long enough and they'll dry up and die." Illyria said like it was a piece of cake.

"I hope you're right. Have you dealt with them before?" Zedd asked.

"I haven't fought them before, but I was stuck on their planet for awhile. Nothing but a giant ocean with very little land." She explained. "But first to get rid of Zordon so we have one less thing to worry about."

"Anything I can do to help?" Goldar asked.

"Keep sending monsters down. Tengas and putties even. The more monsters we have on the surface the easier it'll be to keep control of the planet." Illyria explained.

"Yes my Evil Queen you won't be disappointed." He said before quickly disappearing.

"Evil Queen? I like the sound of that." Zedd said happily making Illyria smile before her expression turned serious.

"I take it getting into Zordon's Command Center isn't going to be as easy as just teleporting myself there?" She asked and Zedd nodded.

"Trust me the one time I've been in there was because they let me while I had their Shogun Zords and Kimberly captive." He explained.

"Well then I guess I better get started." She said and teleported just outside the command center. Walking inside she heard a siren going off just inside the huge metal doors.

"Ai ai ai ai ai Zordon if my censors are correct Illyria is just outside the door! And I still have yet to locate any of the ex-rangers and the Aquitian Rangers still haven't responded! What are we going to do?!" Alpha could be heard from inside.

"Calm down Alpha. There is no way she can get in here without a power coin." Zordon attempted to reassure him.

"Not if I can help it." Illyria said to herself. She then realized what Alpha had said, ex-rangers. That meant they still had hope. She turned around only to run right into Zedd. "Ah."

"What? You think I'm just going to sit up there and watch?" He asked.

"No…but they're attempting to find the old rangers the ones that gave their powers up and plan on giving them the power coins. Find them and _kill_ them as fast as you can while I get the power coins." She demanded.

"I know where all of them are. Luckily Rita had Goldar keep track of them just in case. We'll get rid of them." He promised stroking her face before teleporting away. Illyria stared up at the large door in front of her. She knocked on it making Alpha yell out in fear on the other side. The door had to at least be two feet thick.

Looking down at her nails they began to glow red with heat and she dug them into the door making the metal melt around them as she began scratching into it.

Zedd, Rito, and Goldar each found a Ranger and destroyed them. Rito found Zach, the first black Ranger, and a bunch of Tenga's held him down while he burned him to ashes with his flame thrower. Goldar found Trini, the first Yellow Ranger, while she was on a hike in the mountains being attacked by Pirantishead who froze her and they both attacked her knocking her frozen form off of a cliff shattering her on impact. Zedd found Jason all alone on some sort of spiritual quest in the middle of the desert and took Primator with him. Primator took the form of Kimberly lowering his defenses. Zedd battled him hand on hand with his staff until he got the upper hand knocking Jason off his feet and stabbed his staff into his chest.

The three of them met up outside a gymnastics gym in Florida and enjoyed slowly making their way inside after Kimberly as everyone screamed and panicked as Tengas and monsters surrounded the building. The ex-ranger was busy trying to get everyone in the basement while she fought off some Tengas as they led her around the gymnastic equipment. It took a moment before she set eyes on them.

"Oh great just what I need, chrome face with his gold monkey and pile of bones." She complained.

"Oh Kimberly still so naïve. Killing you will be a great pleasure. Rito, Goldar bring her to me!" Zedd demanded and they advanced on her. Two Tenga's jumped off of the balance beam landing on Kim making her cry out as Goldar and Rito took a hold of her arms and dragged her to Zedd.

"My friends will be here any second and they're going to kick your butt." She spat at him.

"What friends?" Rito asked.

"I think she means the ones we killed." Goldar said in reply laughing with Rito and Zedd.

"What're you talking about?" Kim asked with fear in her eyes.

"So busy doing flips and cartwheels you haven't noticed the monsters everywhere? You're the last one left little Kimberly. Once you're gone no one can stop us and the Earth will be ours!" He said with triumph and nodded at Rito and Goldar and they held her tightly in place and he zapped her with energy from his staff bringing it down on her slicing her right down the middle with it. Rito and Goldar dropped their halves of the fallen Ranger jumping back in surprise.

"Remind me not to ever make him mad again." Rito mumbled to Goldar staring down at the dead Ranger.

"Now what do we do my Lord?" Goldar asked.

"You two go back to the palace and keep sending monsters down and block any transmissions being made to or from Zordon. I'm going to join Illy in destroying the Command Center." He said before teleporting away.

"Aww he gets to do all the fun stuff." Rito whined.

"Can it you! If Illyria didn't like you so much you'd be stuck in that dumpster with your treacherous sister!" Goldar said hitting Rito in the head with his sword before they teleported back to the Moon.

"Having fun my dear?" Zedd asked making Illyria jump. "Never in my life have I felt as evil as I do now!" He said holding his staff in the air.

"Is that blood on your staff?" Illyria asked.

"What do you think?" He said happily making her smile up at him. "All the ex-power punks are dead!" At that Illyria grabbed him and slammed him into the door making a loud thud resulting in a worried cry from Alpha on the other side. Her nails latched onto the grill of his mask and she pulled him close. She slowly released him placing a light kiss on his mask pushing into him making him dig his metal nails into the door behind him. "Illy…" He breathed.

"Sorry I can't help myself." She admitted prying herself away from him. "I haven't seen you in over twenty thousand years. I've been trying to find you all this time. You moved between galaxies so much it was impossible to catch up with you having no powers. The monsters and creatures who knew who I was either wanted to kill me or turn me in for bounty or use me. I even tried to find Rito and that was just as difficult. Then the first news I hear of you in the past five thousand years is you're getting married to Rita!" She explained as a single tear ran down her face. Zedd wrapped his arms around her holding her as he rested his head on top of hers.

"How do you think I feel? I was with you when you destroyed those planets that Vile was going to use and we spent months together before that then you just up and disappear. A few months later I asked Rita about you before I sent her to rule this galaxy and she told me Vile had killed you. Then this afternoon I find you in my chamber…" He trailed off and she wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly a beam surrounded them and neither of them could move.

"I did it I trapped them in a stasis beam!" Alpha said in triumph on the other side of the door. Illyria became enraged and broke free of the beam with little effort. Of course someone had to interrupt when she was in the middle of sharing a moment with Zedd. She yanked him out of it and he shook himself and took a step back as Illyria's eyes began to glow red.

"Enough of doing this the hard way." She said digging her glowing nails into the crack where the two doors met and her hands sunk into the metal pulling them apart as Alpha began panicking. Zedd enjoyed watching her rediscover what she could do with her power as she walked right up to Alpha and ran a nail over his head making him split in two.

"Illyria stop! You don't know what you're capable of." Zordon warned.

"Yes I do. It's just a matter of relearning it all." She said with a smile running her fingers over the small chest that held the power coins.

"You won't get away with this!" He threatened.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it? You can't do anything without your little robot slave to help you." She laughed.

"I say we leave him to watch us claim this planet as ours." Zedd suggested standing behind her.

"It would be fun to watch him suffer. But so long as he's alive there is a chance of something going wrong." She explained.

"You're right." He agreed and pointed his staff at Zordon shattering his time lock tube. As Zordon fell the glass arranged itself into a large spike beneath him piercing right through his heart.

"They'll stop you…" He sputtered then fell lifeless and his body disappeared in a flash of white light.

"No one can stop us! Now let's destroy this place!" Zedd yelled in triumph raising his staff in the air.

"No we need the command center. We can control the morphing grid with it. What we need to do is make it feel a little more like home." She smiled evilly holding her arms out as the whole place began to shake. The walls rippled and turned to a dark stone and the lights went from bright white to red and purple. The remains of Zordon's time lock tube turned to ash and was replaced with a throne that looked like a large throne big enough for the both of them. Zedd instantly went and sat in the throne and motioned for Illyria to join him. She smiled and teleported to him sitting in his lap.

"I don't think I've ever felt so evil and so…"

"… complete?" Illyria asked grabbing him by the grill of his mask.

"Almost." He said quietly and a shiver of anticipation washed over the both of them. Illyria unlocked Zedd's mask with her nails. As the mechanism holding it to his face clicked open both their hearts began to race. They held their breath as she slowly removed his mask.

**~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~MMPR~**

Sorry I know I'm mean you gotta wait till next chapter to see what Zedd looks like under his mask! And yes I know it's alittle gruesome on the deaths but come on they kinda deserve it! Well if you're on the villain's side I'm sure you'll agree with me. Reviews please?


End file.
